monchhichifandomcom-20200213-history
The Nasties
Nicknamed the "Nasties" by the Monchhichi (who they in turn call "yucky chhichi"), Aikor and his two minions, the lizards Glitz and Blitz, live with the goal of disturbing the lives of their enemies... in particular Sylvus and the Shock Trio. They live in the Forest of Black Brambles, in the Black Rock Desert, near the Grasslands. Contrary to the Monchhichi, the Nasties never dream. Aikor This sorcerer is a small, critter (the same size as the Monchhichi) living in the Forest of Black Brambles. His on-going goal is to get his hands on the dream he wants to have that night. he constantly strives to steal huge amounts of dreams, and Glowing Fruits, anywhere along the production line, then unashamedly throws away the unwanted ones! He’s so bitter and selfish that he couldn’t care less about anybody and if he’s responsible for messing up the dream production line. Being a magician, he is able to cast a few spells. However, the fact that he does have the ability to cast spells is enough to scare his two followers and keep them fawningly obedient! He wishes to be king of the Dream Tree. Meeegan is enraged by Aikor's actions and plans to kill Aikor. When she confronts the Nasties, Glitz and Blitz chase Willow and Hanae, while Aikor tries to turn him into a statue. Meeegan impales Aikor in the abdomen with an electric arrow. This electric arrow electrocutes the sorcerer to death and disintegrates him into water, leading to Glitz and Blitz being subdued by Meeegan and arrested by Capix. Blitz He is the relatively “brainy one” of the two lizards: at least he understands Aikor's orders. However, he is also the meanest of the two. He secretly admires Aikor, and his sole dream is to be like him. He can be seen playing with his boss' scepter in secret, however he knows deep down inside that he will never be him. He and his twin brother were confronted by Meeegan. Blitz assists Glitz in chasing Hanae and Willow, when Aikor is trying to turn Kauri into an statue, only for Meeegan to shoot an electric arrow into Aikor's abdomen, electrocuting the Wizard to death and causing him to fall into water. After Aikor's demise at the hands of Meeegan, they are subdued by Meeegan, ignored by Costaaas and arrested by Capix. They were incarcerated for good in the respective jails. Glitz This lizard is a clumsy silly-o who repeatedly messes up the “ingenious” schemes cooked up by Glitz or Aikor. Glitz is a big scaredy-cat but would never admit it. He therefore has to constantly try to wangle it in order to get his twin brother to go in first or do the recon work, etc. Unfortunately though, given that Glitz is not exactly Einstein, most of these attempts at manipulation backfire on him. Meeegan has confronted Aikor, Glitz and Blitz and as Glitz and Blitz were chasing Hanae and Willow, Aikor tries to turn Kauri into a statue and Meeegan, who realizing this, impales Aikor in the abdomen with an electric arrow, killing him a second time. Aikor was electrocuted to death by the electric effects of Meeegan's electric arrow and disintegrates into water. Unfortunately, after destroying Aikor, Meeegan subdues both Blitz and Glitz and throws them into the direction of Costaaas. Costaaas angrily ignores Blitz and Glitz and Capiz arrests them, incarcerating them for good. = Category:Characters